


Next year

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [110]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsjewel, stroll and necklace.





	Next year

**Author's Note:**

> Theme week again! Sterekdrabbles‘ words for today was jewel, stroll and necklace, and the theme for the week is Pride, so here, have some rainbows and glitter. I hope you like it. ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/176206902787).)

They had watched the parade, then gone for dinner at a quiet restaurant, and were slowly strolling home. Stiles grinned whenever they met people who had been at the parade, all out and proud, from bejeweled drag queens to a young boy with a transgender necklace beaming between his parents, who looked just as proud. Everyone was wearing rainbows and glitter and looking amazing and they all grinned at Stiles and Derek when they saw them walking hand in hand. Stiles beamed at Derek, who was smiling too, broadly.

“We should join next year,” Stiles said.

Derek nodded. “We should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
